


Born to Tease

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [495]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/14/20: “arrest, scarf, confused”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [495]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Born to Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/14/20: “arrest, scarf, confused”

While out for lunch, Derek’s watching Stiles scarf down a hot dog in minimal bites left him feeling close to cardiac arrest.

"Stiles!" he whispered. They were in public! "There's something called _chewing_. Try it sometime."

Stiles looked confused but not for long. Derek's expression and flushed cheeks were not how someone prepared to perform the Heimlich maneuver typically appeared.

"Aww, Der-Bear, you _care_ ," Stiles laughed, pursing his lips around the straw in his milkshake and sliding them up and down it, his eyes on Derek.

Derek made Stiles walk closely in front of him when they left the diner.


End file.
